


may twelfth, two thousand seventeen.

by cammm



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Gay, Gullruten, Henjei, M/M, One Shot, SKAM, Smut, Some Fluff, gullruten 2017, henrik holm - Freeform, hotel room, may 12th, tarjei sandvik moe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: Tarjei laughed again, only that time, much louder than before, “Henrik, I’m serious. You're an amazing actor.”“So are you.”Tarjei grinned, stepping closer to Henrik, “Takk.”Following that, their lips were pressed together.





	may twelfth, two thousand seventeen.

**Author's Note:**

> The kiss cam gif came up on twitter again today, so naturally I pulled up a blank doc and started typing. 
> 
> Enjoy (;

Leaving the party that followed the award show, the SKAM boys decided to crash in a hotel.

Marlon, David and Sacha in one room.

Henrik and Tarjei in the other.

They said their good nights, and final congratulations before making it to their own room. There were two beds, but after a night like they'd had, they both knew only one bed would be used.

“We did it, H.”

Henrik smiled and hugged Tarjei close, “Yeah, we did. I can't believe so many people voted for us.”

“Me neither. We have the best fans.”

Henrik pulled away, looking at Tarjei. Blue met green. They became enveloped in the countering color.

Tarjei blinked, “What're you thinking about?”

“How grateful I am that you picked me to play Even.”

Smiling so his dimples showed, Tarjei huffed a soft laugh, “I needed you, like Isak needed Even.”

“You play an amazing Isak.”

“You play an even better Even.”

“You're about as bad at lying as Isak is, you know that?”

Tarjei laughed again, only that time, much louder than before, “Henrik, I’m serious. You're an amazing actor.”

“So are you.”

Tarjei grinned, stepping closer to Henrik, “Takk.”

Following that, their lips were pressed together.

First, it was slow. Soft pecks, and a confused atmosphere.

Then, everything shifted. Hands began gripping hair and clothes and shoulders. Tarjei’s hands were shoved in Henrik’s hair, while Henrik’s hands were roaming Tarjei’s waist and back.

The kisses heated with the movements, and all the world outside their room was forgotten.

Henrik walked Tarjei backwards until he hit the bed, pushing Tarjei to sit down.

Their lips came apart, as Tarjei sat, and Henrik stood. Their eyes clashed again, and Henrik moaned at the sight.

Tarjei, reddened lips and fucked up hair, was staring up at Henrik, with the hungriest look in his green eyes. Henrik groaned, pushing at Tarjei’s shoulders so he’d lay down.

Henrik shucked off his jacket, unbuttoning his shirt, before helping Tarjei with his. They climbed higher of the bed, moving together, and connecting lips again.

Their naked chests pressed together when Henrik crawled over the younger green eyed boy.

Skin to skin.

They felt the burn take over.

Henrik moved his lips to trail soft kisses down Tarjei’s neck. With their groins pressed firmly together. Tarjei’s blunt nails scraped down the length of Henrik’s back, as flashes of filming the hotel scene came to his mind. He couldn’t hold his moan back, and he bucked his hips upward.

Henrik responded to the sounds and movements that came from Tarjei, as he dragged his teeth along the flustered skin.

His mouth moved back up, crashing back into an impatient pair of lips.

Tarjei moaned and slipped his hand down the back of Henrik’s pants, feeling even more confident when he heard and felt the groan against his lips.

Henrik bit Tarjei’s lip.

Tarjei moaned.

Tarjei bit back.

Henrik moaned.

Frustrated, Henrik lifted his hips off of the squirming boy beneath, before shoving his hand down the front of Tarjei’s pants.

He gripped him.

He held him.

Giving light squeezes from time to time.

He slipped his hand down further, moving his long fingers from Tarjei’s shaft, to his testicles. Immediately, Tarjei was unable to contain his moans and groans when Henrik started softly massaging him.

He subconsciously bucked his hips up into the hand.

Laying helplessly under him, whimpering, Tarjei spoke, “Please, I need you.”

He felt somewhat pathetic for being so needy, but he wanted it so bad. He wanted Henrik.

Henrik didn't seem to mind the plead, as he pulled his hand from Tarjei’s pants, and unzipped the trousers. He sat back, eliciting a whine from the younger boy at the loss of contact. He smirked down at Tarjei’s shaking form, as he slipped his fingers in the waistband of the pants and boxers.

Tarjei wiggled his hips slightly, to encourage him to go faster. Slowly, his arms retract, pulling the pants down, and exposing Tarjei’s throbbing member. His dick was pressed against his stomach, as he whined again.

Lips pressed against his inner thigh.

Moving up, up, up.

Kissing each time.

A kiss was planted at the base of his shaft, but the rest of his cock is ignored. Henrik kissed up past Tarjei’s navel, swiping his tongue at his nipple, biting his collarbone, and then sucking Tarjei’s earlobe into his mouth.

Moans continuously left Tarjei’s lips.

“How bad do you want it?” Henrik whispered in his ear.

Another moan from the green eyes, “So fucking much. I need you.”

Henrik pulled back slightly to look at Tarjei’s face. His blue eyes darken a shade, when Tarjei pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

Tarjei moved a bit, so his legs were up around Henrik’s waist, and he's fallen in between his thighs.

Tarjei was painfully hard, with thoughts racing.

_I just want him to touch me. To feel me._

As if knowing what he was thinking, Henrik reached between them, and slid his hand down Tarjei’s length. Tarjei arched his back, and draw his perfectly shaped brows together. With each hand movement, Tarjei felt closer to the edge. Henrik worked Tarjei with his hand slowly at first.

But when he started picking up speed, Tarjei become antsy, and couldn’t stay still. He was able to feel his whole body contract and relax repeatedly until an unforgettable tightening in his abs occurred.

One.

Two.

Three soft spurts of semen landed on his chest, as countless moans and groans filled the room.

Still stroking him, Henrik leaned down and licked at Tarjei’s stomach and chest. Some of the sticky white liquid was swiped up with his sinful tongue.

Henrik kissed a trail up to Tarjei’s lips. Linking his ankles behind Henrik’s back, Tarjei arched with the kiss. Neither boy had ever felt so high before.

“Fy faen,” Tarjei groaned when Henrik reached down to roll his thumb over the puckered skin of his entrance.

“Are you okay?”

“Hva? Yes, yeah, I'm okay. I'm good. I'm good.”

They kissed again, before Henrik pulled back, looking down at a very impatient Tarjei.

“Lube. Do you have any lubricant?”

Bright red, Tarjei crossed his arms over his flustered face, “...in my bag.”

Henrik let out a shocked laugh, “What the fuck? Are you serious?”

“Ja, okay? Just get it, will you?”

Henrik chuckled, pulling Tarjei’s arms from his face, to kiss his lips again, “I'm just teasing.”

Tarjei, feeling small, pouted his lip and glared.

“You're fucking adorable.”

“Henrik, please.”

Another laugh, before Henrik was pecking his forehead and moving off the bed to Tarjei’s overnight bag that was sitting beside his own. A little bottle of petroleum jelly was in the side pocket, ready to be used.

Henrik had to stop and admire the view of the bed when he stood up from the bag.

Tarjei had his hands up by his head, ejaculate on his stomach with his knees spread, looking so fucking turned on and helpless, that Henrik almost lost his own release in his pants.

“You look so fucking hot - holy shit.”

Tarjei's breathing picked up, with each step Henrik took towards him.

_Fuck._

Tarjei closed his eyes when the beautiful tall boy made it back to him.

The snap of the lid got Tarjei excited, while he waited, grabbing locks of his own hair.

He jumped slightly at the cold, wet substance being pressed against his hole. Tarjei failed to hold in a moan, as he pushed his head into his hands, and opened his legs further.

Henrik kissed the inside of his knee, before dragging his lips in a few pecks down his thigh and then up again, as he slid one finger inside the mess of a boy beneath him.

Tarjei bit his lip, groaning at the feeling, but pushing down against Henrik’s hand.

Moving in and out, Henrik watched Tarjei’s face with an immense amount of interest. Green eyes flashed open, clashing with blue, making Henrik’s movements jerk.

“More,” Tarjei whispered, “Please. Please, more.”

Henrik could hardly breathe. Tarjei was begging.

_Breathe, Henrik._

He told himself.

_Breathe. You can do this without orgasming in your pants like a fucking teenager._

Two fingers in.

Worked inside.

Third finger added.

Tarjei couldn't stop the moans from leaving his throat.

Henrik didn't want them to stop.

Curling his fingers inside Tarjei, Henrik felt the walnut sized bundle of nerves. Tarjei felt it, too, as he nearly came undone.

Smirking, Henrik curled into the spot again, and again, and again. He loved the way it affected Tarjei. Watching him not being able to think clearly.

“Three fingers in, think you can take the fourth?”

Out of breath, Tarjei looks between his legs at Henrik, “If you're planning on putting your dick in me, I better be able to take a fourth.”

Snickering, Henrik slicked up his pinkie, and added it to the other three fingers, stretching Tarjei.

Tarjei started rolling his hips down against Henrik’s hands, bucking with Henrik’s movements.

“Fucking hell,” Tarjei moaned, reaching down to grab Henrik by the back of his neck.

He pulled him towards his mouth, smashing Henrik’s lips down onto his own.

Henrik withdrew his fingers. Tarjei felts somewhere in between finally being able to breathe again, and not being able to breathe at all.

Feeling the sexual high, Tarjei felt good enough to roll them over, so he was on top. He ground downward into Henrik’s groin, bracing his hands against strong shoulders. Still, with come tracing down his abs. Henrik pushed his thumb through the gooey substance, while he groaned with each of Tarjei’s hip rolls.

_He’s intoxicating._

Feeling his need for Henrik grow, Tarjei quickly stripped him of his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

Henrik grabbed some tissues from the nightstand, and cleaned Tarjei's chest and stomach, before kissing him sweetly, “Just so this doesn't make a mess.”

Tarjei blushed, softly kissing Henrik again, laying him down on his back.

“Some days,” Henrik started, as Tarjei kissed a path down his neck, moving further down his skin, “I wish you were mine.”

Tarjei’s kisses halted, as he looked up at blue eyes, “Nobody’s stopping you from having me.”

A groan leaves Henrik, just as Tarjei continues his ways down Henrik’s skin. When he reached the waistband of the boxers, he moved back, looking at Henrik.

He licked his lips as he looked down at Henrik’s bulge. Ecstasy filled the room, and Tarjei leaned down, kissing the fabric of Henrik’s boxers. He raised his hips up into Tarjei's face, anxious.

Reaching into his boxers, Tarjei pulled him out. Henrik was in no way small, he's the perfect, alluring kind of large. The younger boy is suddenly filled with this thirst for him, so he let his mouth fall onto Henrik’s member.

Henrik gripped the sheets, keeping eye contact with Tarjei, as he groaned louder. Tarjei hummed against his firm cock, causing him to throw his head back at the vibrations. He pulled off of him with a loud popping sound, before sucking his balls into his mouth.

Tarjei grazed his teeth lightly against the skin, as he used his hand to pump Henrik’s extremely hard dick.

“Faen, Tarjei.”

Feeling Henrik’s penis twitch in his hand, he wrapped his lips around the tip again. Henrik grabbed some of Tarjei’s messy hair, guiding him on and off his shaft, before yelling with his release. Tarjei didn't pull off, though, allowing the juices to fill his mouth.

Sighing after swallowing, Tarjei climbed back into a straddling position over the beautiful boy. Henrik heaved breaths, running his hands up and down the younger boy’s thighs.

“That was amazing.” He mumbled, yanking Tarjei’s head down to his lips once more. Tarjei raised up on his knees slightly, until he could feel Henrik at his entrance.

Tarjei moaned.

Henrik moaned.

Thankfully, Henrik managed to remember to grab a condom when he got up for the lube. Tarjei was a bit anxious, as he tore open the silver packaging, throwing the wrapper somewhere on the floor, and scooting back just enough to tend to Henrik’s shaft.

He pumped Henrik a few times in his hand, trying to think straight with large hands moving up and down his thighs - many motions too close to his own length.

Tarjei rolled the semi lubricated condom onto the dick in his hand, before slicking it with a bit more petroleum. Henrik moaned as Tarjei leaned down to connect their lips again, and moved closer so his entrance was aligned with Henrik’s readied cock.

Grabbing his hard shaft, Tarjei guided Henrik’s length into him slowly. His tight hole stretched around him, letting groans leave both of the impatiently awaiting boys. Once Henrik was fully seated inside him, and the pain shifted to pleasure, Tarjei lifted slowly, and then pushed back down. His nails dug into Henrik’s shoulders, Henrik’s nails bit into Tarjei’s hips.

Tarjei established the pace. Letting there be consistency in a rhythm that kept it entertaining; not too rough, but not too gentile.

Moans from both participants filled the room. The older boy couldn't help himself from running his hands up and down Tarjei’s body. His smooth skin felt nice beneath Henrik’s fingertips, and Tarjei could admit he liked the feeling, too - maybe even a little too much.

Pulling Tarjei’s body to his, Henrik rolled them over again. He was then on top, and had full control over the pace of the trusts.

Mentally readying himself for the change of pace, Tarjei pulled Henrik down toward him in a fiery kiss.

Henrik’s skin burned against his, as each thrust tossed them closer and closer to their climaxes. Henrik started pulling Tarjei in his hand, keeping it in rhythm with his trusts.

Tarjei was close, he knew that. He would wait, though. He would wait for him. Tarjei knew that Henrik could feel his hole tightening around him, which only drew him nearer to the edge.

“I'm close. Fuck, I'm so close.” Henrik breathed out, keeping his thrusts hard and adamant.

“Let go,” Tarjei whispered to him, kissing him again.

They release at the same time. Henrik twitched as he sprayed inside the condom, allowing the young green eyes the pleasure of feeling full.

Henrik fell onto Tarjei’s chest, hugging him close.

“That was incredible.” Tarjei told him, rubbing his back.

“You're incredible.” His breath caresses Tarjei’s neck.

Henrik looked up, meeting emerald eyes, as Tarjei pushed his hair from his sweaty forehead.

The room was silent for minutes, before Henrik broke the silence.

“You want to tell me why you have lube in your bag?” Henrik said, chuckling, as he leaned in to kiss the other boy.

“Nope,” Tarjei muttered against a matching pair of swollen lips.

The laughed together, before going to clean up in the shower.

“Faen,” Tarjei said, looking at his phone with wet hair, and a towel around his waist.

“What happened?”

“The boys heard us,” Tarjei lifting his phone to Henrik. The screen was open to the group chat of them and the three other SKAM boys.

_Playing Isak and Even, are we? -Marlon_

_You could've at least tried to be quiet. -David_

_We love you guys, but seriously? -Sacha_

_How long can they go for? Fuck. -David_

Henrik laughed, “Shit, I forgot their room is right by ours. Were we really that loud?”

Tarjei shrugged, typing while he spoke, “Guess so.”

_Don't be jealous. Go to sleep. Xx. -Tarjei_

Moments after he hit send, his phone vibrated.

    _It was great, btw. -Henrik_

“Henrik!”

Henrik chuckled, pulling Tarjei down on the untouched bed, kissing him again, “C’mon, baby, let's sleep.”

Dropping their towels, they climbed in bed together, with Tarjei pressed firmly against Henrik’s side.

Head on chest.

Legs entangled.

Arms around each other.

Exhaustion taking them captive.

_OOOO. FUCKKKK!! -Marlon_

_Hva faEN. WHAT. -Sacha_  
  
_He did not… HENRIK! -David_

_T, are you okay? -Marlon_

_How do you know that Tarjei took it? -David_

  _C’mon, David… -Sacha_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is my first of anything I've posted online. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. 
> 
> Maybe, there's more to come?


End file.
